Part Of The Family
by Zayyzayy
Summary: Lucy goes to live with a close family friend and her two children after her mothers death and her fathers company goes bankrupt, living with the Fullbusters proves to be a challenge as it seems as though everyone wants them to be together, including her classmates at Fairytail High! How will poor Lucy survive living with her crush and best friend? AU BAD SUMMERY
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

Hey minna! This is my first Fairytail fic and of course is graylu. I just can't help but ship them! Anyway on to the story -Zay-chan

Disclaimer-

Zay-just say the disclaimer Gray

Gray-I don't wanna

Zay- I don't care, don't make me get Eerza

Gray- o-okay fine! Zay d-doesn't own fairytail Hiro Mashima does. *runs away*

Zay- story time! *grins evilly at Gray

* * *

Lucy's pov.

I drop the rest of my luggage off in my closet for one of the maids to sort it out. I use to live with my father, Jude Heartfilia but after the death of my late mother, Layla Heartfilia his business went bankrupt and he left me in the care of their close family friend, Ur Fullbuster.

I grew up with her two children. Lyon and Gray. I've liked Gray for as long as I can remember but when our parent would always try and set us up to 'merge' the families he doesn't react at all. But the worst thing about this is that at rooms are connected by a bathroom!

That means- "LUCE!" Well speak of the devil. "What do you want Gray-chan~" he pouts at the nickname "don't make my name sound all cute." He mumbled. "I'm manly as hell."

I just rolled my eyes, I already had a bedroom here because before I moved in I practically lived here so it wasn't a big change. "I want a movie night!" He looked so cute and excited I couldn't say no. I quickly went into my closet and pulled our some black yoga shorts and one of Grays navy blue t shirts for bed, he says I look better in them. Which of course makes me all flustered.

"Looking good babe." I feel two arms encircle my waist. "G-gray!" I jumps and scramble away, I should be used to his flirting because he does this all the time to me, he laughs and climbs in to my bed and pats the spot next to him, I hide my blush and crawl under the covers, staying a good foot away from him as I see the credits, of course he would pick horror.

"You know I don't like these!" He just chuckles and pulls me closer to him. "I'll protect you Lucy." He says huskily into my ear. Fighting off a blush I try and pull away but I'm quickly hiding in his chest whiles hearing the brutal sounds of the murderer killing the victims. I feel my eyelids getting heavier by the second, I succumb to the sleep while the last thing I hear is someone clicking off the tv and mumbling "Goodnight Luce." And a peck on my forehead.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! This is just a little prologue and I'll update later this week. Please read and review! - Zay-chan


	2. Chapter 2- Fairyhigh?

Hey minna! Sorry I haven't updated in about a week . I was on vacation! Anyway here we go!

**Zay: Natsu can you do the disclaimer?**

**Natsu: sure! Zay-chan doesn't own-**

**Gray: Hey! Why does flame breath get to do it? **

**Natsu: because she asked me ice block!**

***Gray and Natsu start fighting***

**Erza: it's not polite to fight in front of girls! *punches both***

**Zay: *sweatdrops* **

**Erza: Zay-chan does not own Fairytail, all rights go to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Grays POV.

I nuzzled back into my pillow, not wanting to get up for school, My sleepy brain took a few minutes to realize my pillow doesn't smell like vanilla, nor is it blonde.

I jumped back and realize that me and Lucy fell asleep last, now we are both tangled up together. I blush at our position. My arms wrapped tightly around Lucy's waist and her hands resting on my chest while our legs are entangled.

I scoot away and look at the time, 6:30. Shit! Ur will be up here soon to wake us up. I jump out of bed and run into my room and as soon as I'm under the blankets I hear it's knock on my door. "Gray! Get your ass up and wake up Lucy!" I mumble a reply and go to wake up the sleeping beauty.

Lucy's POV.

I wake up to Gray freaking out about our position, not wanting to make things even more awkward I pretend to be a few minutes I hear Gray creep into my room. "Luce, it's time to get up for school." I mumbled and sit up.

"G'morning Gray." I say whole picking up my uniform and heading into the connecting bathroom. Gray looks at me confused. "Get out! I'm taking a shower!" I yell and throw a towel at him before he runs out, was he blushing?

No he can't be it's probably my tired brain making it up. I put those thoughts out of my head before undressing and stepping into the shower.

After that's all done I dry my hair and slip on my uniform, it's a white blouse with a dark blue blazer and mini skirt (master is such a perv ) with white trim and a tie with dark blue and white strips. I tied half my hair up into my signature ponytail on the right side of my head with a navy blue ribbon before walking down stairs to meet Gray and Ur, Lyon left before we did because he had a club meeting.

"Lucy good morning!" Ur said cheerfully and gave me a hug, "I hope your settling in." I nodded "it wasn't hard cueing as I practically lived here before." I joked and we sat down to eat some cereal before leaving.

Me and Gray had to eat the cereal pretty fast so we could get to school on time, breakfast was unusually quiet, I have a feeling Ur is putting together on of her plans to get us together, I shudder at that thought, she's done some really crazy things.

I picked up our bowls and put them in the sink before walking out with Gray, both bookbags on his back. We walked over to his dark blue mustang and I out my feet up on the dashboard. "No feet on my dashboard blondie." He spoke without looking at me.

"I do what I want." I replied and turned up the radio, ending the conversation. We soon pulled up into the school parking lot and stepped out. I looked at Gray and we linked arms. Before walking into school. "Ready for another shitty year?" He joked while looking at the big 'Fairytail Highschool' sign. "Ready as I'll ever be." I mumble and we walked in, ignore the stares from fangirls and fanboys.

Fairytail High was an unusual school, let's just say me and Gray and our friends are the popular crowd. We entered the masters office to grab our new timetables. "Mornin' gramps! We need are new timetables." Gray spoke to the half asleep man.

We've all known-well our group- master Makarov since we were children so he's like our grandpa. "You know where they are child." I laughed and grabbed two timetables with our names and handed one to Gray, "Looks like we have all the same classes...again." I say looking at them while we walk out. "Ur probably did this." I giggle and reply "Or master, he likes her idea too."

I look away and try to control my blush. "More like everyone likes the idea " Gray mumbles while staring at his shoes. We continue down the busy halls in a very awkward silence. I glanced at my timetable. "We should head over to Gildarts" Gray nodded and grabbed my hand.

I blushed and looked over at him, was he also blushing? "W-We don't want want to get s-separated" he said and walked towards Gildarts' room with my in tow. Why did he stutter?

Gray POV.

I'm such an idiot! What guy just grabs their best friend and crushes hand and stutters in the same day? Gray Fullbuster does. At least I made her blush. Point one for Gray. I enter the room and pull Lucy to our seat, hers by the window in the back and mine next to hers.

We have always been partners for science, which is fortunately Gildarts this year. Lucy looks at me confused, probably looking for an answer on why I just did that. I turned and waved over our friends, Mira, Laxus, Loki, Cana, Levi, Gajeel and Flame head walked over.

"Hey princess" Loki spoke to Lucy and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey Loki keep your hands to yourself we all that's Grays girl." Laxus pulled Loki away "Go flirt with Aries" Loki flushed and walked away toward the pink haired girl.

Cana and Natsu sat in front of us and started to talk to Lisanna and Erza who sat across from us I glanced at Lucy who was being interrogated By Mira in the corner, probably about her new living arrangements. I see Laxus coming over from his seat with Mira.

"So, how's the situation with Luce?" Laxus was like a brother to Lucy, she stayed with him after her mother passed. He also knows about my crush on her. "I don't know, how's Mira?" I smirk and he blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

"Touché Fullbuster." Laxus chuckled and went to his seat before Gildarts walked in. "Ok brats sit down." Lucy came back with her face resembling a tomato, I send her a confused glance and she shakes her head and looks down.

"Ok so copy these formulas and answer these problems and then your done for the day." Gildarts then proceeded to pour alcohol in his coffee.

I turned to the blonde and pulled out a sheet of paper for us and we got to work. "Ok so if Gene 1 is blonde hair and Gene 2 is black hair what would the offspring be?" Lucy asked. "Black? Isn't that the dominant Gene?" She nodded and we wrote down the answers.

The rest of the class went like that and soon the bell rang and we went to Mrs. Evergreen, at least I have Lucy in this class otherwise math would be torturous. The entire time me and Blondie passed notes. "Gray? Graaaaayyy."

Her voice snapped me out of my trance. After a while I just stared into space thinking about nothing in particular. "Huh? What Luce?" She rolled her eyes and pulled me out of my desk. "The bell just rang come on its lunch."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I stopped as I felt my face flush and was about to turn around when she jumped on my back! I wrap my arms under her legs as a reflex. "What are you doing Lucy?" I ask. "I'm tired so carry me." She says and lays her head in my shoulder, I shake my head and trudge down to the cafeteria, ignoring the glares and snickers.

I enter the cafeteria and head for our table, I see two seats next to eachother and all our friends staring at us. I glare at them and set the girl down. She pulls out a bento and some icecream for me. "Thank you Luce." I smile and take a bite of the frozen treat while she eats a riceball.

I feel Mira nudge me and staring at me expectantly. "Feed her." She whispers, I flush and turn to Lucy, getting her attention I hold up my spoon and nod to her, after a few seconds of confusion she slowly opens her mouth and I feed her the icecream.

I'm pretty sure she was blushing just as bad as I am. I freeze when I heard a click and slowly turn to Levi. "This is totally going on Instagram." She said and everyone cracks up. Me and Lucy look at eachother with a mix of embarrassment and anger toward the gang.

"At least we only have two more classes with them." She smiles and I laugh. We finish eating and we all make conversations with one another. Too soon we hear the bell ringing signaling the end of lunch and start of p.e. I groan and Lucy just sighs and picks up my bowl and sets in in the trash before grabbing my arm and ou

Lung us to gym. Soon I find myself at my locker putting the needed. Books into my backpack. Did I really zone out the entire day? I shrug and turn to help Luce.

"Ready to go?" She yawned. I smiled and picked up her bookbag. "Let's go." She started to slowly walk so I picked her up bridal style. Wow frets idea Fullbuster. "Just go to sleep." I mumbled and walk to the car. By the time I get there I see she's already asleep.

I open the door before gently planning her in and putting my jacket around her. I get in other side and slowly pull out of the parking lot towards the house. The drive only last about 5 minutes so it wasn't long until I had to carry Lucy upstairs trying to avoid Ur at all costs.

I successfully got her into the room and tucked her in. "Goodnight Lucy." I whispered and turned. "Gray?" I stiffed at her voice. How is she awake? She was just asleep.

"Stay with me, please?" I turn around to see a still very asleep girl. I sigh and walk over to sit on her bed. "Wake up Luce." I shake her. "Hm? What?" She responds, still groggy. "You were calling me." I saw her face heat up. Point two for Gray, I smirk at her.

"S-sorry" she whispers and turned away. I chuckle and get up to leave. "I'll always stay with you Luce, always." I say before turning the knob and walking out.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I spent awhile thinking of ideas, I'm welcome to anything if you want to review what you want to see in the next chapter ! I might bring in a few OCs so I'll post a form on my next chapter for y'all to fill out and leave in the reviews if you want to anyway bye please r&r! ~ Zay-chan


	3. Chapter 3- Mine

**Hi friends! I bought a Gray sword necklace today ^.^. I'm very happy with it :) anyway let's get to it shall we? **

**Zay-chan: Lucy? **

**Lucy: sure! Zay-chan doesn't own Fairytail! **

**Gray: *smiles at Lucy***

**Happy: you liiiiike her **

**Gray and Lucy: I-I DO NOT! *both blush***

**Zay-chan: Ok story time! *smiles devilishly* get ready for a graylu ;)**

* * *

Grays POV.

She probably is freaking out! God, I'm an idiot. She's going to think I'm so weird!i don't even know why I said that. I just can't control myself around her. I need to call Loki to figure this out.

Lucy POV.

I smile and kick around my bed sheets, succeeding in unmaking my bed. I can't believe he said that! Did he mean it?

Maybe he might like me! I blush at the though. "He can't like you Lucy, your like his sister!" I shake my head.

"I really need to stop talking to myself." I mumble as I walk out of my room. I hit a hard chest and almost fall back. Please don't be Gray please don't be Gray. I slowly lift my head up to see silverish hair.

"Lyon!" I hug him and he laughs. "So.. How's Gray?" Hes the only boy to know about my crush on Gray and he's been teasing me about it."Oh shut up about that for right now! I haven't seen you since I've been here!"

The boy blushes and looks away. I smirk and get really close to his ear. "Were you at Juvia's?" I whisper with feign suprise.

If possible his blush gets deeper and he pulls me onto the porch, we were both unaware of the raven haired boy seeing us from his room.

I spun around to see the silver haired boy behind me, "What do you want to tell me?" Lyon drops his head and mumbles."iminlovewithherbutdontknowhowtotellherlucyhelp"

The blonde laughs, completely understanding what he said. "Take her on a date and when you feel the time is right then just do it, your own special way." I smile and hug him before walking inside.

"Goodnight Lyon." I head upstairs, I haven't seen Gray in a while, usually he's annoying me by now. Maybe I'll go check up on him. I knock on his door and wait for a few seconds without a response.

"Okay Gray I'm coming in." I slowly turn the knob on his door and peek my head in. My eyes scan his plain, dark blue and black room. Simple but stylish. Just like the boy himself. I smile before my eyes land on a sleeping figure in the bed.

I laugh seeing him clad in only boxers-okay I blushed then with the blanket only coming up to his waist. I approach the sleeping boy and pull up his covers to his shoulders before kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Gray."

I turn to walk away before I decide to say what I've been dying to for the longest time. "I love you, and I always will." I walk out, not hearing his reply of "I love you Luce."

Grays POV.

Why did Lyon have to come home! I feel my jealousy toward my older brother rise up. She's mine. Wait, she doesn't even know how much I love her. She's anyone's right now. I sulk at the though. Just wait Heartfilia, I'll make you a Fullbuster.

I crawl into bed, unknowing that I've stripped on the way there. I feel sleep crawling its way up when I hear a knock and some footsteps.

By her laugh I can tell it's my blonde beauty so I relax and let sleep engulf me, "Goodnight Gray, I Love you..." Did she just say? Before I can stop myself, dream or not Ill sat this a million times. "I love you Luce."

**Xxx**

I wake up to the annoying sun in my eyes. I squint and see it's about time for me and the sleeping beauty in the room next to me to go to school.

I groan and slowly get out of bed to wake the girl. Slowly entering her room I get really close to her face and whisper. "Good morning Lucy." I see her eyes open and widen at our closeness, I do that annoying smirk and turn to head out of our room.

"By the way Lucy, you really should start waking up early, who knows what could happen while your sleeping." I imply things I probably shouldn't before winking and walking out to get ready for school.

Pulling on my white button down with the navy and white stripped tie I keep my tie lose and the first two buttons of the shirt undone, I wear the navy slacks and mess my hair up so it has that sexy touch all the girls love. I put on some of Lucy's favorite cologne of mine and smirk to myself in the mirror.

'Get ready Lucy, I'll make you mine.' I grab my bag and walk out, going to prepare breakfast for myself and my girl-to-be.

* * *

I'm soooo sorry for the short chapter! I'll make a longer one next! I just ran out of ideas for this one! Please read and review? It makes my day:)

~ Zay-chan


	4. Chapter 4- Confession!

**Hey minna! I think I have a cold :( even if I do that means faster updates! **

**Zay- Wendy can you do the disclaimer?**

**Wendy- ok! Zay-chan doesn't own Fairytail or the characters **

**Happy- I wanna be in this chapter to! **

**Zay- ok I promise you'll have a line in here **

**Happy- Aye sir! **

* * *

Lucy's POV.

I pull on my uniform and sprit some perfume on before I grab my bag and head downstairs to eat breakfast with everyone. As I walk downstairs I get a glimpse of that certain raven haired boy. I swear my heart almost stopped.

He looked irresistible! It's like he tried to make me fall in love with him more. "Like what you see Luce?" I realize I was standing right infront of Gray just staring him up and down. I feel my face flush. "You wish I did." I saw him smirk and sit down for breakfast.

It seemed like Ur has already left for work and I heard Lyon in his room earlier. I quickly eat my food to avoid any conversation with the boy across the table. After I finally finish my eggs and bacon I look up to see him staring at me, his plate already gone.

"Finally your done, you ready?" He spoke as he grabbed no, my bag and walked to the car. "You could be nicer you ass." He stopped and turned around, before I knew it he ran over and picked me up bridal style and started walking to his car. "Nice enough for you princess?" He said mockingly.

I playfully slapped his chest. "I told you to stop calling me that." I grumble as he sets me in the passenger seat with our bags on the floorboard. "But you'll always me my princess." He spoke against my hair and kissed my head before walking over to his side.

I'm gonna go mad if he keeps this up! I just want to kiss him until we can't breathe! Okay maybe not that much but still. Gray drives down the road before pulling into our school parking lot and as I get out I spot my pink haired best friend and his blue cat, Happy.

"Um Natsu you do realize that we can't have pets at school right?" He laughs pats my head. "Lucy! Happy's not a pet! He's my friend." Natsu pulls me into a hug, unaware of a certain teenager next to me glaring at the boy.

"You should get to class, Flamebrain." I feel my arm being linked with Grays as he pulls me into the building. "Gray! Stop!" I yell at him and try to pull him back, eventually succeeding.

"What's with you today? He grumbled something incoherently and looked away, annoying I grab his cheek and pull his face towards mine, not paying attention to our position or the closeness of our faces. "Say that again?" He looked at me for a second before speaking up.

"I don't like how close that idiot is with you." He looks down, avoiding eye contact. I stare at him in disbelief. Was he jealous.. Of Natsu?! I was about to say something when. We heard a click, I turn my head in the direction just in time to see a freshman running off with his phone in his hand.

God dammit! People are going to get the wrong impression. I glance down and realize that I have my hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek while his arms are wrapped around my waist. My eyes widen and lock with his. "Well princess, looks like were about to be the talk of the school."

He smirks at me and pulls me off the wall as we continue to walk to class. Now late but neither of us really care at this point. One thing I fail to notice is that his arm is still tightly wrapped around my waist and our faint blushes. We walk into Gildarts class.

"Well it's about time you brats showed up.!" We apoligized and started to head back to our seats. "Instead of giving you both detention I'm going to make you sing a duet for the talent show!" Gildarts laughed and the class agreed. I won't be able to sing with him!

I looked over at Gray and he smirked at me. "Better get ready, princess." He winked and I swear all the 'Graylu' shippers (mainly our group and a few others) squealed or wolf whistled.

I blushed and sat in my seat. "Oh and Mira your in charge of the costumes and song for this class. Now get back to work." I sighed and hit my head against the desk. If Mira's in charge this is going to be totally embarrassing! "Ooh! Lucyyyy~" I felt a certain silver haired friend poke me side.

"What?" I looked up to she her devilish smirk. "Time to practice!" She grabbed mine and Grays wrist and dragged us up to the third floor music room. Mira shut the door and shoved a pair of clothes in our hands and pushed both of us through different doors. I slowly set the clothes down on a chair and look at them.

It was a light blue short sleeveless dress that flowed out at the waist and had a little bit of silver sparkles in it. The dress was paired with some silver ballet flats that had silk ties wrapped up your ankle and obviously a light blue ribbon for my hair.

I smiled, Mira actually had really good taste for me. I quickly slip on the items and walk out, just in time to see Gray walk out dressed in black slack and a light blue blazer with the top two buttons undone and a thin silver tie that was done loosely.

All in all we both looked hot. I finally looked at his face and noticed he was shamelessly checking me out. "Like what you see Fullbuster? " I smirked at him and he walked out and grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. "I definitely do Heartfilia."

He whispered in my ear. He let me go and walk over to Mira. "Okay, love birds here's the lyrics to your song, the bold is Gray and the Italics is both," We both blushed at the nickname Mira gave us. "Okay have fun! Oh and keep practicing until lunch."

She winked and walked out. Gray walked over to the piano while I opted to lean on it. "Well shouldn't we practice." He said it more as a command then anything.

I nodded and started to sing my part, as it came first. (A/N I'm keeping the song a secret until the next chapter when the talent show it :) when I finished Gray started to sing his part flawlessly and soon I joined in and we both sang in harmony the last verse.

"Okay so we can do this easily, wanna go up to the roof until lunch?" I wasn't big on ditching but we weren't supposed to be in class until lunch so why not?

I nod and get changed back into my uniform and follow Gray up to the roof. When he opens the door I feel the gush of wind surge past us. We walk over to a corner and Gray sits down, before I had a chance to sit next to him he swiftly pulls me inbetween his legs and wraps his arms around my waist. I feel my face heat up as I slowly relax and start to enjoy his embrace.

Grays POV.

I feel like I can do anything! I've been flirting with her for the entire day and she hasn't rejected me yet! Could it mean she likes me too? I hope so.

I rest my head on her slowly and inhale her sweet scent. Vanilla and strawberries I smiles faintly at the smell. It reminded me of when we were kinds and I would tease her about how she loved strawberries.

"I could stay here forever with you Luce." I mumble and nuzzle my face into her hair, I smirk as I feel her breathe quicken and face flush. "You shouldn't be so nervous, after all it is just plain Ol' Gray." I smile and pull her closer. "I miss being this close to you."

I softly blow on her earlobe and feel her shiver. I glance at my watch and frown. 11:25 it's almost Lunch. "We should get going to Lunch." I mumble before standing up and wrapping my arm around her, I think she might be in shock, after all I've never been so bold and affectionate with her.

I smile and head down to the lunch room, figuring out my plans for the rest of the day. I swear by the end of this school day Lucy Heartfilia will be mine and mine alone.

I open the doors to the cafe and head towards our table, yes! Only one seat left, another point for Gray. I smile and sit down and pull my beautiful blonde on my lap, ignoring the stares of our friends. "G-Gray I could pull up a chair." I hear Lucy suggest, I tighten my grip and mumble.

"But I like this better, this way I can make sure no one with flirt with you." I make sure only she can hear it as I pull out our bentos with one hand, keeping one arm secured around her waist.

"Gray?! Is Graylu finally confirmed?" "What's going in between you two?!" "Are you together?!" "I haven't seem them this close before!" "Look! Their blushing!" I heard the conversations from our table and a few around us.

I smirk and look at Lucy. By her face I can tell she has heard them to. I stand up and pull the blonde with me. "Hey! everyone shut up!" I yell, I feel Lucy try to hide behind but I keep a firm grip on her, in seconds the whole lunchrooms attention was on us.

"So you guys wanna know if we're a couple right?" I spoke loud enough for people to hear. I heard a few 'yes's and saw nods. "Well this should be your answer." Before they caught on I spun Lucy towards me and cupped her cheek with my hand and crashed our lips together.

I felt her freeze up for a second before slowly kissing me back with just enough passion I did and wrap her arms around my neck. Too soon I pulled away and looked at her flushed face. I smirked and looked around. Everyone was gaping at us. "Well Lucy's my girlfriend guys!" I happily yell as the lunchroom erupted into cheers. We turn to go sit down and see our friends looking at us in complete shock.

I sit down with a Lucy on my lap. "What?! Can't a guy kiss his own girlfriend?" I smirk and lean down to give Lucy one more kiss, I get to kiss my beautiful Lucy anytime I want because she's mine. I finally get to hold her in my arms after all these years of waiting. All I can say is this feeling I have right now is defiantly worth the wait.

* * *

**Gray- you finally got Lucy to admit she loves me! **

**Lucy- last time I checked I never said anything**

**Gray-b-but you let me kiss you!**

**Lucy- your right, and I'll let you do it again **

**Zay- get a room you too! Ugh I swear next chapter I'm giving both of you bad hair days**

**Gray and Lucy- NOOO! We're sorry! *dramatic cry***

**Zay-*sweatdrops* ehh I don't like the ending to this but anyway can you r&r?**

**Gray- yeah do it makes her happy **

**Lucy- and when she's happy were happy because she writes nice stuff like ice cream and sunny days :)**


	5. Chapter 5 sleepover?

Hey minna! I'm still sick :( but I get a short break from school this weekend!

Mira- Zay- chan doesn't own Fairytail *smiles*

Laxus- Yeah.

Lucy's POV

I sit down with Grays arm still around my waist, all of our friends eyes were on us. I'm sure my face and flushed red. "S-so, what's up?" I awkwardly say. For a second everyone's silent before Cana decides to yell out. "Sleepover!" I sigh as all the girls at our table begin to discuss the details.

"Hey Gray! Since the chicks are taking your place how about all the guys stay at mine?" The strawberry blonde player suggests. Gray quickly agrees. "You don't even want to know what happened last time I was at a girls sleepover." He suffered while Erza, Cana and I laugh.

We all finish up lunch and go through the rest of the day smoothly. I was getting congrats and insults left and right about me and Gray dating. I could mostly tune out the insults. Some hurt but I know Gray wouldn't let me believe them. I leave my last class and grab my bookbag.

"Hey Luce. Me and Erza will be over at 4 Kay?" I laugh and turn to walk out. I feel a certain ravenette grab my hand and feel my bookbag being lifted off my back. "And Bring the booze you love birds!" We both hear our favorite drinker yell down the hall.

I smile and walk over to Grays mustang and sit down in e passenger. "Well we need to go to the store then don't we?" Gray chuckles I nod. "Especially if we have Cana and Mira." I text Ur saying that we are going to the store and that the girls are coming over.

I quickly get a text saying that she'll be staying at a local hotel if their coming over for the night. I laugh and show the text to Gray once he parks the car. We walk in hand in hand walk around throwing junk food in left and right.

"Hey Gray? Should I get barbecue or sour cream and onion?" I hear Gray from the end of the isle. "Just get both." I smile and throw them in. Soon we were checking out and loading up the car with our food. I smile thinking about the night with my favorite people in the world.

I jump in the car and turn up the radio, suddenly in a better mood than before. It's not long before I'm yelling out song lyrics "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALLLLLLLLL" I sadly don't notice Gray sitting here in the driveway laughing at me. "Luce, you have a wonderful voice but we need to go inside." He turns off the radio, fighting off a giggle. I pour for a second before getting out to help put the groceries away. Not long I'm sitting on the counter in Grays t shirt, he discarded this earlier. And some shorts.

"Lucy, you wanna help me put away the food YOU bought?" He mumbles running around the kitchen putting away food. "Nah, I'm good. Anyway I think the girls are here." I jump off the counter and run over to the door.

"Hey guys!" Erza, Cana, Levi, Mira, Juvia, and Lisanna say their hellos and put their bags in my room before crashes on the sofa, right infront of Gray who finally finished putting away the food. "Hey babe." He say and kiss his cheek before sitting in his lap.

This seemed to catch the attention of the girls. "Soooo, how exactly did Graylu happen Gray?" I can hear Cana's smirk in that sentence. "I-I um need t-to um get to the g-guys bye." He runs out, but quickly. Comes back in and kisses me. "Bye Luce love you!" He yells as he runs out the door. "So Lucy, how DID it happen?" I groan and get ready for a long night of questions.

IM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I'm planning to make the next one really long for y'all ^.^ anywayyy, anything you wanna see during the sleep overs? Any couple you wanna see happen? Lemme know! Oh also thank you soooo much for the lovely reviews! I just love reading them! Please keep reviewing minna! ~ Zay-chan


End file.
